dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TEEN TOP
Archivo:20120802_teentop3.jpg Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑). *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Lavanda claro perlado. *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel. **'¿Por que Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media Star' (Creada por Andy de Shinhwa)' Carrera 'Pre Debut''' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediantes audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy, un miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador y entrenador de este grupo. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". Integrantes 660px Los miembros son: '''C.A.P. ,Chunji L.Joe, Niel, Ricky y Changjo *C.A.P (Líder,Rapero, Bailarín) ''Charisma Rapper'' *Chun Ji (Vocalista, Bailarín) ''Power Voice'' *L.Joe (Rapero, Bailarín) ''Mischievious Rapper'' *Niel (Vocalista , Bailarín) ''Emotional Voice'' *Ricky (Vocalista, Bailarín)'' '''Lovely Boy'' *Chang Jo (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Dancing Boy Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Singles Mini Album Singles Digitales 'Discografía Japonesa' Album Premios Programas *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' MNET Scandal (C.A.P & L.Joe) *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011:Weekly Idol *'''2011: Moon Night 90 (Niel, Ricky & Changjo) *'2012:' Hidden Track Romance (Chunji) *'2012: '''Secret Island *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012: Teen Top Rising 100% *'''2012: '''KBS Go Dream Team II (Niel) ' Curiosidades *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de TEEN TOP ha sido escogido para promocionar la pelicula Beastly en Corea. *Para su nuevo mini-album TEEN TOP se asoció a Brave Brothers que supervisó cada aspecto para un albúm de alta calidad *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que TEEN TOP formaria parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaria por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dóo dicho proyecto. *La agente de ellos ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción Crazy ya que los padres de las adolecente llaman para dejar sus quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *Niel y Chun Ji cantaron 'I Believe' de DBSK. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *TEEN TOP celebró su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en " Inmortal Song" cantando la canción 'Honey' de JYP. *Fueron reconocidos en una encuesta como el grupo más delgado, gracias a que L.Joe es el mas delgado del grupo. *También, fueron reconocidos como el grupo mas bajo, nuevamente gracias a L.Joe, por ser el más bajo (1.71 cm). *El tour japonés de TEEN TOP iniciará el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. *Los fans japoneses están muy ansiosos por esta gira”. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras *Sin haber debutado oficialmente en japon vendieron en un minuto todos los boletos para su primera reunión con fans *Niel de Teen Top publicó en Twitter: “Filmando el video musical con la encantadora Haena noona,recientemente ella participó con G-Dragon (GD) de BIG BANG modelando para una marca de ropa. También realizó una sesión fotográfica con Taecyeon y Wooyoung de 2PM. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a INFINITE,estos cantaron 'To You' y TEEN TOP 'The Chaser. *Ricky, Niel y Changjo hicieron una parodia de 'Fantastic Baby' de BIG BANG. *TEEN TOP planea lanzar su primer ablum a fines del 2012,ya que los demas lanzamientos fueron de mini albumes,singles y videografias. *Se dice que TEEN TOP después de lanzar su album a fines de año tomarán unas vacaciones de 10 dáas, ya que despues de su debut hasta ahora solo descanzaron 2 días. *Segun los miembros dicen que Ricky es el mas mentiroso del grupo. *El miembro mas hablador es Niel y el mas callado es Changjo. *En una emisión en vivo de la radio en Shim Shim Ta pa con shing dong (Super Junior) los miembros revelaron que el mas cariñoso de todos era Changjo, ya que era él que mas se preocupaba por preparar un regalo de cumpleaños para cada uno, sin importarle que el suyo sea en el mismo mes que CAP y L.Joe, a lo que Shing Dong preguntó del por que se estresaba tanto haciendo esos preparativos, y Changjo respondió gustoso "porque los amo". También C.A.P agregó que al maknae le gustaba entregar prendas de vestir e hizo referencia a su regalo de cumpleaños pasado, donde Changjo le entregó una chaqueta que a C.A.P le había llamado la atención ateriormente. *En una de sus tantas entrevista, en donde los asustaron con un fantasma que parecia el Aro, C.A.P confesó que era el que menos se asustaba de todos, y que cada vez que Changjo y Ricky miraban de noche peliculas de terror, a final siempre terminaban durmiendo con su Hyung C.A.P abrazados a él bajo su brazo; e incluso ellos hicieron la demostración.En la mismo entrevista L.Joe dijo que el no se asustaba. *Chunji fue el que le puso el apodo de labios de salchicha a Niel, ya que cuando una vez Niel confensó que de niño se acomplejaba un poco con sus gruesos labios, dijo que ahora lo veía con su mayor atractivo y que eran los labios que llamaban ser besados, a lo que chunji lo interrumpió respondiendo "parecen unas salchichas" , inmediatamente Niel respondió "¡¿Lo ves? a tu mente llega lo referente a comida, provocan ser comidos, ser besados". *TEEN TOP ha posado para diferentes revistas este año 2012 ; Vogue Girl y Elle Girl son algunas de ellas. También posando para Beatoy Clothes quienes sus pricipales modelos son los del grupo BEAST. *En una entrevista que dió TEEN TOP para '''Newsen' este año (2012) le preguntaron si se habían hecho alguno cirugía, a lo que ellos respondieron; "Nosotros prometimos que si uno de nosotros llegaba a hacerse una cirugía, esa persona dejaría el grupo. No estamos en contra de las cirugías, pero solo es una promesa que hicimos entre nosotros". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron sobre las controversia de los grupos en los que no se llevan muy bien a lo que ellos respondieron; "Actualmente, nosotros deberíamos pasar mas tiempo separados. La razón del porque nuestro trabajo en equipo es genial es porque pasamos todos los días juntos. Desde que estamos juntos han sido 24/7 durante 3 años, desde el momento que abrimos los ojos hasta el momento que nos dormimos, nos gustaría estar un poco mas emocionados en el momento de vernos (estando un poco separados)" *L.Joe ha compuesto alrededor de tres canciones las cuales algunas de ellas serán incluidas en el albúm que está por venir!! *Teen Top es el grupo mas joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. Accidente *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de Marzo , se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dió por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de TEEN TOP se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo.El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento.ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que TEEN TOP pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de TEEN TOP y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial Teen Top Galería De Fotos 155d0_TeenTop.jpg TeenTop4.jpg tkti.PNG ett.PNG Teen-Top-to-Comeback-in-January-2011.jpg teen_top_474020.jpg 20110726_roman_teentop_concept_9.jpg 315007_223425914385405_100001539956714_619325_1599119226_n.jpg 317130_273998495961118_186056808088621_1031635_189419605_n (2).jpg 1st_mini1.jpg hd-mv-no-more-perfume-on-you-00243.jpg 0025_210.jpg teen-top-segundo-mini-album-2.jpg 380447_320559001296123_198703386815019_1254340_1691116931_n.jpg 381331_292837334100160_162114947172400_924367_2082661119_n.jpg 380870_292837704100123_162114947172400_924374_299561574_n.jpg 166984_292836540766906_162114947172400_924361_764804340_n.jpg 408030_292837067433520_162114947172400_924366_1525896026_n.jpg 405911_345623082131992_186056808088621_1276705_80019725_n.jpg 404176_345862892108011_186056808088621_1277581_958270259_n.jpg tumblr_lxxwykPIiO1qaaovco1_1280.jpg tumblr_lxxwykPIiO1qaaovco2_500.jpg 393778_325765297464009_131758246864716_1060057_947503205_n.jpg 384089_294212303952642_131758246864716_964282_2103375794_n.jpg 379002_294212240619315_131758246864716_964281_38373259_n.jpg 20110206124709_002001.jpg 20110206124709_002006.jpg teen-top-transform2.jpg 582px-381331_292837334100160_162114947172400_924367_2082661119_n.jpg ihphone 258.jpg teen top839.jpg teen top812.jpg teen top813.jpg teen top817.jpg teen top818.jpg 271924_109357275828897_100002638747451_61837_2799652_o.jpg to you.jpg 120724_teaser__________.jpg 120724_teaser2.jpg 120724_teaser3.jpg TEENTOP.jpg 825px-396779 451210821567452 2020378177 n.jpg 660px-Aaateentop.jpg 827px-409626_370204543052972_1700728752_n.jpg 329445_10151983096200008_2111048452_o.jpg 422160_256119557809143_916524719_n.jpg 551061_336806293074052_1133066570_a.jpg 549680_336806379740710_687872745_n.jpg tumblr_m9326hDpKI1rwmjnjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8q2ply5k41rwmjnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8q2v2FaEf1rwmjnjo4_500.jpg 530177 476463539039001 48611494 n.jpg Videografia thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clapthumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - No more perfume on you thumb|right|295px|►Teen Top - Angelthumb|right|300px|►Teen Top - To You thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Crazy thumb|left|300px|►Teen Top -Be ma girl Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media